Shōta Katsuragi/Shōta Aikawa
Shōta Aikawa is a character in the one-shot version of the Koisome Momiji series and is supposedly to be similar both in appearance and personality to Shōta Katsuragi. He is attracted to Sana Mizuhara, who is the one-shot version counterpart of Sana Shinomiya. Plot In the one-shot, Shōta meets Sana when Sana was running away from a couple of people. Shōta decided to help her to hide, and in thanks Sana asked Shōta to go out on a date. Sana explains later that she ran away because she was frustrated by her lack of skill in terms of acting out love scenes. The two then began to act out their date, to the point that the two almost kissed. However, Shōta refused to give her the kiss as "it is better to do it with someone they like." Convinced by his words, Sana agreed, and they continued to act out their date. Upon reaching a shrine, Sana remembers about the legend about the eight-pointed Japanese maple leaf and the two played together while searching for it. However, it was cut short when a movie cast member, Sakuragaoka Kazuomi, appeared and asked Sana to go back to the set. Shōta overheard the two talking about how Sana went out to a date to practice her role, and Shōta overheard other people say that Kazuomi and Sana are more compatible with each other, to which Shōta convinced herself that it would be better if the two did indeed went out together. Sana noticed Shōta and tried to begin a conversation, but Shōta shunned her away and told her that it would be better if she returned to work, and that any boy would gave been fine in his place. This upset Sana, and Sana slapped him. They then part ways after this. The two haven't met each other again for a week, and news came to Shōta that Sana and Kazuomi are doing a kiss scene for the filming. Shōta does not feel comfortable about the news, but he could not speak to Sana after making himself look pitiable in front of the actress. He then decided to search for the eight-pointed Japanese maple leaf, as he wants to apologize to Sana and confess his feelings to her. Shōta searched for the leaf the entire day prior to the filming, and finally found the leaf. He conveniently tumbled into the set when the two were about to kiss, kicking Kazuomi away and presented the leaf to her. Sana laughed and asked for a break for her manager, to which her manager allowed; however, they were actually filming the two. Upon arriving in the nearby temple where the two searched for the leaf, before Shōta could confess, Sana confessed to him first. The two then kissed, and Shōta tried to confess again, but ended up fainting before he can finish his confession. The two doesn't meet again until Shōta meets Sana, and this time Sana asks Shōta if he would like to be the lead actor of the film instead.Category:One-shot CharactersCategory:Manga Category:Male